


Не слышу зла, не вижу зла

by leoriel, WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018



Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018/pseuds/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018
Summary: Накануне годовщины событий в "Акваленде" на маяке становится особенно тихо





	Не слышу зла, не вижу зла

— Иногда люди слышат, как они танцуют.  
Кейт наклоняет голову набок, словно пытается вытряхнуть воду из уха после нырка, и переспрашивает, совершенно потеряв нить разговора (впрочем, иногда истории Этты начинаются с середины фразы и не заканчиваются ничем):  
— Кто?  
— Представь, целую вечность они обречены двигаться в кромешной тьме, — продолжает Этта. — Совсем рядом. Ты знаешь, но уже давно их не боишься. И вдруг раздается музыка, самая лучшая музыка на свете, и ты чувствуешь вибрацию, движение, что-то...  
Чем дольше Этта рассказывает, тем сильнее океан давит через стекло. Кейт начинает казаться, что она уже видит трещины, чувствует запах морской воды. Хочется то ли в ужасе съежиться, отползти и забиться в угол, то ли подойти ближе. Днем солнечные лучи еще пытаются пробиться на глубину, ночь делает океан опасным и безмолвным. Непостижимым — прочитай хоть тысячу отчетов в библиотеке, следов черного корабля ты там не найдешь.  
— Морские чудовища? — зато свою напарницу и ее сумасшедшие истории Кейт прекрасно успела узнать. Думать, что любая ее история — выдумка, всегда легче.  
— Гости в Трансатлантическом отеле, — отвечает Этта и добавляет рассеянно: — Хорошо, что ты вызвалась подменить Берти, в этот день ему особенно тяжело.  
Кейт собирается спросить «В какой день?». Для агента бюро путешествий она временами бывает недостаточно внимательна к людям, но не получив вопроса, Этта все равно дает на него ответ.  
— Твоих ведь не было тогда в «Акваленде»? — уточняет Этта, и Кейт вспоминает утреннюю неразговорчивость Роджера и бледность Берти. Тут нечего праздновать, но есть всего одна годовщина, когда на маяке становится особенно тихо. — Но если кто-то и был... Ты храбрая, Кейт. Рядом с тобой правда становится легче.  
Кейт никак не относится к трагедии в «Акваленде», потому что никогда не решалась узнать, пропала ли ее кузина до или после. Пошла бы она в этот дурацкий аквапарк? Когда вас разделили годы недомолвок и неразрешенных обид, черт его знает.  
Этта берет ее за руку и пристально смотрит в темноту. В свою первую смену Кейт шутливо спрашивала, кого они ждут, нападения кракена, теперь она знает, что лучшие дни на маяке — это те, когда совсем ничего не происходит. Рутина убаюкивает. Ты начинаешь надеяться, что так будет еще долго.  
— Не бойся, — повторяет Этта, скорее себе, чем Кейт, но, возможно, им обеим. — Они ничего не смогут тебе сделать.  
Кейт собирается резко высказаться о том, как ее иногда раздражают дурацкие страшилки, а потом видит...  
Испуганный взгляд, распущенные волосы, короткие шорты, футболку с дельфинами. Видит и замирает. Фигура по ту сторону стекла тоже останавливается в своем дрифте. Она младше, всегда будет младше, сколько бы еще не прожила Кейт. Возможно, ее кузина в принципе никогда не была в «Акваленде», принт — плод ее воображения и чувства вины, навязчивая идея, как тот проклятый черный корабль. Если делать вид, что не думаешь о чем-то очень долго, это не значит, что удалось выкинуть из головы.  
— Роджер считает, что это медузы, — Этта крепко, до боли сжимает ее руку и это приводит в себя. Чуть-чуть. Призрак по-прежнему парит по сторону стекла. — И свет. Просто свет. Только это, ну, совершенно не объясняет музыки. Понимаешь, только я слышу музыку. Больше никто.  
Тишина в комнате стоит такая, что — даже после слов Этты — давит на барабанные перепонки.  
Кейт наконец вспоминает, зачем она здесь — явно не для того, чтобы помочь светящемуся силуэту по ту сторону стекла. Ей-то уже ничем не поможешь.  
У Этты ледяные пальцы, от одного прикосновения бросает в дрожь. Первое, что приходит в голову — обнять, прижать к груди, ласково поцеловать, говорят, выплеск гормонов и удивление помогают справиться с ужасом. Как-нибудь потом. Не сейчас.  
«Ты храбрая, Кейт», — говорила Этта, и это вранье. Кейт настолько храбрая, что от страха ее вот-вот вырвет. Если бы ее видел куратор из бюро путешествий, то непременно вышвырнул бы на улицу. Двойной агент из нее тоже откровенно так себе.  
— Давай сделаем так, — Кейт кладет руку Этты себе на лицо поверх плотно сомкнутых век и для надежности крепко зажмуривается. — Ты будешь смотреть, а я — слушать.  
— Хорошо, — Этта убирает волосы, и Кейт пальцами затыкает ей уши. Как будто то, что таится по ту сторону стекла, настолько легко обмануть. Как будто, если ты не слышишь зла и не видишь зла, в молчании оно пройдет мимо.  
Они сидят так несколько часов, пока не затекают руки и Роджер не спрашивает по интеркому, какого морского дьявола Этта опять запаздывает с отчетом.  
Когда Кейт открывает глаза, призраки уже превратились в медуз.


End file.
